


Trusting

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has no reason to be jealous. He knows this. At least he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: I basically want to prompt whatever in the hearing!verse, I would absolutely LOVE to read some more in that verse (something with Kurt and Blaine, and no Sebastian if at all possible :p)

December 5, 2013

Kurt doesn’t make a habit of being a jealous person. He trusts Blaine. He prides himself on how much he can trust his boyfriend…

But there’s something about Sebastian that will always get under his skin. It’s been there ever since that disastrous Dalton party Kurt had attended with Blaine. It’s obvious to everyone expect for Blaine that Sebastian wants in his pants. It makes things awkward for Kurt, because it means his boyfriend is sharing a dorm room with a man who’s made no effort to hide his lust for Blaine. 

Still… Kurt trusts Blaine not to do anything. Blaine claims to love Kurt and that’s enough for him. So really, he’s not sure why he’s letting all of these internet comments get to him, but they are. 

Deafie104 thinks that Blaine and Sebastian make a really great couple. WarblerAddict has been shipping them since their very first Warbler video. ASLorBUST writes some rather derogatory comments about how Sebastian should ride Blaine like a… Well, he really doesn’t need to be reminded of exactly what she thought Sebastian should do to Blaine. 

With Blaine’s latest Deaf in the City episode the channel has now reached 30,000 subscribers and the amount of comments each episode now has is insane. Kurt should be proud. He IS proud. It’s just that… He’s also jealous. Almost every single one of the viewers believes that Blaine and Sebastian are dating and neither of them have made any move to correct that belief, so what’s Kurt supposed to think?

Kurt’s phone vibrates with a text from Blaine. It reads:

The winter show sold out, but I was able to convince Jillian to give me one of hers. It’s next Sunday at 7pm. 

There’s a split second where the rational part of Kurt tells him that he shouldn’t respond until he’s calmed down and thinking a bit more clearly. Then that’s gone and he finds himself responding to the text in the pettiest, most bitter way possible. 

I figured you’d want to give your only ticket to your boyfriend. 

It’s stupid. It’s completely stupid and just itching for a fight that he doesn’t really want to have, but it’s done and he isn’t about to take it back. 

Kurt’s not surprised to see Blaine’s picture light up his screen as he attempts to FaceTime him. 

WHAT? Kurt answers the phone. 

DID I DO SOMETHING TO PISS YOU OFF? I JUST SAW YOU YESTERDAY AND THINGS WERE FINE, Blaine says, looking like a kicked puppy, which only serves to make Kurt feel worse. 

Kurt takes a deep breath, before deciding to just be honest with Blaine. 

I’M READING THE COMMENTS ON YOUR DEAF IN THE CITY PAGE, he signs. 

Blaine’s mouth forms an ‘oh’ and Kurt knows that Blaine knows exactly what he’s reading. 

LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE THINKS YOU AND SEBASTIAN WOULD MAKE A GREAT COUPLE, he signs. 

I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NOT FIGHT ABOUT SEBASTIAN, Blaine signs, looking like he wants nothing more than to roll his eyes. 

I KNOW… IT’S JUST… THESE PEOPLE ALL THINK HE’S PERFECT FOR YOU… Kurt signs. 

THAT’S BECAUSE THEY DON’T KNOW YOU, he tells him. 

AND WHO’S FAULT IS THAT? Kurt asks. YOU DON’T EVEN DENY IT. DO YOU LIKE THE ATTENTION? 

OF COURSE NOT, Blaine says. SEBASTIAN AND I ARE FRIENDS. BEST FRIENDS. NOTHING MORE. YOU KNOW THAT, OUR FRIENDS ALL KNOW THAT. WHY DOES IT MATTER WHAT SOME PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET SAY? 

I DON’T KNOW, BUT IT DOES, he argues, knowing that his jealousy is hardly rational, but it’s there and it’s clawing at his chest angrily. 

KURT, I’LL MAKE A VIDEO DECLARING MY LOVE FOR YOU IF IT WILL HELP. BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THERE’S NOTHING TO BE JEALOUS OVER. YOU’RE THE ONE THAT I WANT, NOT SEBASTIAN, Blaine informs him. 

Kurt nods, because he knows that it’s true. He knows that Blaine is an incredibly faithful boyfriend who would never stray… He just can’t quite make himself say that yet. Not when the jealously is still right there. 

YOU KNOW WHAT I’VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT ALL DAY? Blaine asks, suggestively. I’VE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT HOW MUCH I WANT YOU TO DO THAT THINK WITH YOUR FINGERS AGAIN…

YEAH? Kurt asks, feeling a reluctant smile start to cross his face. 

OF COURSE. WHY WOULD I EVER WANT ANYONE ELSE WHEN MY BOYFRIEND CAN GIVE ME THE MOST MIND BLOWING ORGASMS? Blaine teases. 

IF WHAT I’VE HEARD ABOUT SEBASTIAN IS TRUE, HE COULD PROBABLY GIVE YOU A PRETTY SPECTAULAR ORGASM AS WELL, Kurt signs. 

MAYBE, BUT HE SURE AS HELL WOULDN’T STICK AROUND TO CUDDLE WITH ME AFTERWARDS, he says. 

YOU DO ENJOY YOUR CUDDLING… Kurt signs, starting to feel a weight lift off of him the longer he talks to Blaine. 

WHAT CAN I SAY, I’M A CUDDLE WHORE, Blaine signs. IN FACT, I’M IN DESPERATE NEED OF SOME CUDDLING. WANT TO COME OVER? 

ONLY IF YOU LET ME DO THAT THING WITH MY FINGERS FIRST, Kurt teases. 

NOW THERE’S AN OFFER I’LL NEVER REFUSE, he signs with a laugh. 

And yeah, Blaine’s right. What the hell does Kurt care about some faceless people on the internet when he’s got an incredibly sexy boyfriend who only has eyes for him?


End file.
